A Sitter? Really?
by JustAnotherSleepyhead
Summary: Artemis and Katherine are teenagers who are very capable of taking care of themselves, but while their father is on a business trip for an entire month, he sends a cute sitter by the name of Matthew to watch over them and keep them in line. How long will he last though, while Katherine is extremely hyper and Artemis' kitten is a demon cat?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis pressed her face against the cool glass of the window and let her eyes wander across the front courtyard. She shifted so that her knees could rest comfortably against the leather couch cushion and sighed. Her father had left for a business trip a few days ago, leaving Artemis and her sister Katherine alone for the first time since their mother had died a few years ago. Honestly, it was a relief to feel that their father could finally feel comfortable enough to do this.

That relief was very short lived, ending abruptly when the old man mentioned a _babysitter_. A pair of 17 year olds couldn't possibly need a babysitter. Then again, Artemis didn't know how the girls would survive a whole 2 months alone in the giant mansion considering neither of them could cook and Artemis would end up getting the two killed with her stupid tricks and ideas.

A black taxi car pulled up in front of the house and stopped. A head of blond hair stumbled out of the back seat, a duffle bag in hand and as soon as the door shut behind him, the car was gone, making its way back out the front gates. Artemis sighed and detached herself from the window and leaping off the couch. She walked out into the main hallway and leaned over the railing, causing several pieces of black hair to fall forward.

"Katherine! The warden is here!" She called and dashed down the stairs to open the door for the poor devil.

Katherine, being the little ball of energy she is, ran out of her room, a huge grin plastered on her face right as the doorbell rang. Her feet _thump-thump_ ed against the polished hardwood floors and her hand closed on the doorknob. Standing on her tip-toes to attempt and see through the peephole, she saw a slab of blonde hair, and she laughed in excitement.

"Katherine, calm down." Artemis stated, stepping up behind her sister.

"Fine!" Katherine pouted, then threw open the door.

What the sisters saw was nothing what they expected. A tall-ish blonde, _cute_ , boy, stood with a duffel bag in his right hand and didn't seem to notice the girls. Katherine hugged herself, barely containing a squeal. Artemis looked him over quickly as if determining if he was good enough to be present in their home before stepping aside and pulling Katherine with her so that blond could enter.

The _nanny_ stepped into the house with a small smile on his face.

"B-Bonjour, I'm Matthew. I uh assume you are the girls I am, uh, babysitting." His voice was quiet and hesitant.

Artemis stepped forward and shut the door. "Yes, I guess we are. I am Artemis and this here is my sister Katherine."

She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. Matthew just kind of stood there awkwardly for a moment, fiddling with the strap on his bag before Artemis sighed and started up the stairs.

"Come on, I can show you where your room is." She said without looking back to see if he was following, though the extra footsteps on the stairs confirmed he was, and that Katherine was following as well.

Artemis stopped in front of the guest bedroom door that her father had told her to put Matthew in. It was situated between Artemis' and Katherine's own bedrooms. She guessed her father just wanted Matthew close in case anything happened. The old man could really be way too protective for his own good. Artemis opened the door and led the other two followers inside. "This is where you're going to sleep. I assume our father told you what to do, who we are, that stuff?" She rose an eyebrow and Matthew nodded. "He did." Artemis nodded.

"Let's go! Come on..." Katherine cocked her head and scrunched her eyebrows, thinking deeply but then brightening when she said,

"Matthew!" she grabbed his duffel bag and dropped it in the open door, then pulled his hand down the hall.

"K-Katherine wait!" Artemis called after the two but both were already out of sight.

"This is the bathroom," Katherine didn't even pause (visibly) for poor Matthew to see and remember where the room is before he was whisked away, continuing down the hall.

Matthew pushed up his glasses with the hand that was laying limp from the air pressure coming from Katherine's speed.

"This is the hall closet, with two L's," she said and Matthew made a face of confusion.

 _And the amount of L's matters... why?_ He thought, laughing. Katherine skidded to a stop.

"And that's the house!" she beamed at Matthew and his eyebrows furrowed, once more. _Great... I missed everything..._

When Artemis finally caught up to the two, she was panting. She was bent over slightly with her hands resting on her knees.

"D-Damn it... Katherine... slow down... next time." She said between heavy breaths and glared at her sister.

"And you didn't have to whisk him away, he can handle himself I'm sure." She righted herself and glanced over at the now disheveled teen.

"Right?" He stared at her for a moment as if in a daze before snapping out of it and nodding his head quickly.

"Y-Yeah that's why your father hired me after all." He chuckled awkwardly for a second and looked anywhere except at the two girls in front of him.

They were all in the main living room which had a very high ceiling and a giant fireplace on one end of the room. Artemis sat down heavily in one of the sofa recliners.

Katherine smiled at Matthew, who was, he swears, windburn on the cheeks, and plopped down next to her sister, eyes still alert and dancing. Matthew sighed, then followed Artemis' lead and plopped heavily into one of the spots of the couch. Matthew kept his eyes glued to the seemingly younger twin, Katherine, as he plopped.

"Matthew! You can't sit there! You'll die!" Matthew rocketed through the roof at Katherine's voice.

"W-Wha?" he stammered, seeing an evil glint coming from the corner of his eye.

Turning his head, he saw a cat. Kitten actually.

Artemis snorted as the cat launched herself at Matthew, attaching her tiny teeth to his hand.

"Gah!" Matthew's hand jerked and the kitten huffed, puffing out her small chest and hissed at him.

"That would be my cat, Church." Artemis said and stood up from her chair to pick up Church, who in turn, immediately started purring like crazy.

Artemis chuckled and Matthew rose his eyebrows, hugging his hand to his chest. He mumbled something under his breath as Artemis sat back down, stroking the cat.

"Oh but she can be really, really sweet when she wants to be!" Katherine stated with a grin and leaned over to scratch Church behind the ears.

The kitten hissed and burrowed into Artemis' arms and the teenager laughed.

"Yeah but only toward me." Artemis said and set the kitten down.

"Evil witch cat." Katherine mumbled and Artemis smirked.

"Well she is mine after all. Where is your cat anyways? Shouldn't he come out and greet his new housemate?"

"He's taking his... catnap..." Katherine snorted, then laughed.

Artemis snorted, "Har har real funny jokester."

Katherine nodded, smiling at the two teens in front of her. Soon enough, a caramel-colored kitten came from the hallway of the bedrooms and stretched his legs out.

"Aw! Maple you're up!" Katherine scooped up the caramel-and-white kitten and Maple sniffed, then jumped from Katherine's arms, walking hesitantly over to Matthew.

"H-His name is... Maple?" Matthew asked, a broad grin spreading across his features.

"Yep!" Katherine said, picking up Maple, putting him in Matthew's lap, then sitting next to Matthew.

The teenager blushed slightly, then shakily started petting the cat.

"I.. I'm from Canada, and we're known for our maple syrup..." Matthew laughed, his hands getting stabler and stabler by the second.

 _I really like it here... despite Katherine's weird... issue..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so I was thinking we could-" Katherine was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get that," Matthew said, then he set Maple on the floor and hauled himself up.

It had been three days since Matthew's arrival, and two things. He's not as shy and antisocial around the polar-opposite sisters. And he has better thoughts toward Katherine; she means no harm, just don't give her sugar... Then there's a problem.

Matthew walked tentatively to the front door and looked out the peephole. A splash of blonde hair and blue clothing pierced Matthew's eye. Curious, Matthew opened the door to a smiling Francis, where Matthew automatically shut the door.

"Who was that?" Katherine bounced up to Matthew and tried looking over his shoulder.

"Just a ding-dong-ditcher or something..." Matthew walked back to his seat on the couch, dread welling up in the pit of his stomach.

Maple hopped onto his lap again and he began stroking the cat.

"So what was your idea Katherine-" Matthew was cut off by the doorbell ringing once again, then persistently.

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong._

Artemis threw the book she was reading to the ground, where it landed on the page she was reading.

"My _God_ I'm coming!" she screamed..

Artemis stomped to the front door, fuming, and it swung open to reveal a slightly agitated blond. _Great, another blond,_ Artemis thought snidely and sneered at him. "What could you possibly want so bad that you have to spam ring our doorbell?" The man smiled.

"Why _bonjour_ belle, how are you this beautiful day?" the man with a very thick French accent bowed and took Artemis' stiff hand, then brought it down to his level and pressed his lips to it.

" _Papa_... Go away!" Matthew yelled, which was more of a normal voice, and he pulled Artemis in by the arm, slamming the door shut once more.

"What was all that screaming?" Katherine strained on the tips of her toes to see out the peephole again.

"Just my... uh... older brother..." Matthew muttered lamely before turning _once more_ to return to the couch.

"Older brother huh?" Artemis asked, wiping the back of her hand on her pants in disgust.

Matthew nodded his head tightly.

"Y-Yeah... he just insists on me calling him.." he shuddered, " _Papa_... I don't understand why though..."

Matthew hesitated for a moment before shaking his head

. "Why would he do _that?_ " Katherine asked, disgusted.

"Is he some kind of..." Katherine shuddered, then grabbed onto Matthew's arm.

"Take me to my room, Sir Knight!" she started giggling.

Matthew stood, letting the light girl cling onto his arm and wrap her legs around his waist.

"It's hard to believe you're only nineteen!" Katherine said as Matthew began walking to Katherine's room, holding tightly onto her waist. (Because he didn't want her to fall. Psh, totally,)

"And why is that, my fair maiden?" Matthew stopped outside of the picture ridden door, marking Katherine's unaccessible room.

"Just... Just cause!" Katherine hopped down and darted into her room, then turned around before shutting her door.

Dropping a wink in Matthew's direction, she shut the door.

Matthew stood at the door, even as it clicked shut, a dumbfounded expression glued to his face.

 _What on Earth was that for?_ _She's only seventeen!_ He thought, seeming to only reassure himself. Matthew sighed, a blush dusting his cheeks, then he shook his head, letting the feeling pass.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sat back down in the leather recliner with a huff, picked her book back up and started reading again. Church hopped onto her lap and then snaked her way around Artemis' shoulders. ' _Such a strange kitten._ ' Artemis thought with a mental eye roll. Nonetheless, Artemis turned her head and smiled at her cat.

Not _five freaking minutes later_ the stupid doorbell started to ring again. This time with more urgency. _Ding dong ding dong ding dong._

"You have _got_ to be _kidding me_." Artemis hissed to herself and stood swiftly.

Church clung tighter to her perch on Artemis' shoulder but didn't leave her spot.

It was, of course, the idiotic blond _yet again._

"Can I help you? And this better be a life or death situation or I am going to kick your ass." She sneered and the French man slowly put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I am very sorry madam but I am looking for a Mattheiu. Is he here?" He asked in that heavy accent of his and Artemis' agitation grew worse.

This man was bugging the absolute shit out of her for Matthew?! She sighed sharply and turned to yell up the stairs.

"Matthew, this idiot is requesting your presence!" Frenchy made an offended noise and Artemis glanced at him briefly.

"What idiot?" Matthew called from Katherine's door, his head leaning slightly to the right as he yelled. Katherine's head popped from her room.

"You scared me!" she giggled, before shutting the door again.

"Go ahead and leave!" Katherine called, but her voice was muffled from the door separating the two.

Matthew pried his feet from the floor and jumped down the stairs, skipping every other one.

"What idiot-" his question was cut off by seeing the man.

"Matthieu, I must talk to you, please don't shut the door on me!" the man held up his hands in a defensive position and Matthew sighed.

"What do you want Francis? I'm trying to..." he glanced warily at a ticked off Artemis, "watch over these girls," Matthew hesitated before his senses kicked in and he realized the sly grin on Francis' face.

"Oh really-"

" _No_ you can _not_ 'help' me, or whatever you call it!" Matthew leaned on the doorway and Francis' eyes fell.

"I was hoping to get something out of this trip... I guess not..." Francis turned and left the porch, leaving a stunned Matthew behind.

"Oh... kay?" Matthew asked more of a question than a statement and he shut the door quietly.

Artemis watched Frenchy's retreating form for a moment and glanced up at Matthew.

"You can't just let him leave you know," She said and Matthew looked at her, a bewildered look on his face.

Before he could ask why, she answered. "Well he came all this way for you, at least let him stay for a little while."

Matthew still looked at her, shocked. "No, Artemis, you don't understand-" he was cut off by Artemis sweeping past him and opening the door.

"Oi Francy! Come on, Matthew has some apologizing to do!" She turned and smirked slightly at Matthew who stood in the doorway.

You could almost see the atmosphere around blondie brighten at Artemis' words. He strode up to Artemis and planted a kiss on her cheek (much to her surprise and disgust) and then waltzed up the Matthew.

"Apologizing hm? For kicking me out of this fine establishment? No need, I saw in that bella's eyes that she wouldn't let me go!" Francis said with a smug look and immediately Artemis started to argue.

"Uh excuse you but-"

"No excuses needed, it was quite obvious!" Artemis puffed out her cheeks and got ready to use a scathing comeback but only sneered, turned on her heel and headed up to her room, picking up her book from it's haphazard position on the floor where she had left it on the way to the door.

Katherine danced around her room, cleaning up a bit. _Oh,_ there's _my pair of socks I've been looking for!_ She picked up the neatly folded pair of socks, looked at them for a moment then threw them into the hamper. _Eh, not like I don't have enough socks._ Katherine thought nothing of Matthew pounding down the stairs. A blush dusted her cheeks. There was just something about Matthew that made her smile. _Whatever._ Katherine cranked up her music again then began rehearsing the dancing that was being done in the video.

"Hey Katherine, we have a guest-" Matthew came up the stairs, his legs feeling as heavy as lead.

Cracking open the door, Matthew saw a dancing Katherine, her well rehearsed dancing surprising Matthew. She moved fluidly, smiling with closed eyes. Katherine wasn't even looking at the video; it was obvious she had already done this many times before.

"K-Katherine?" Matthew whispered and Katherine's head whipped around so fast Matthew swore she got whiplash.

"What are you doing in here?!" she jumped and squealed, running over to pause the video.

Her face immediately turned red and she hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude," Matthew couldn't help the smile the broke out on his face as he laughed lightly.

"What are you laughing at, you dork? I was just dancing,"

Matthew kept laughing and he doubled over, shaking his head.

"I have no idea why I'm laughing, it's just odd to walk in on someone dancing,"

Katherine rolled her eyes and began fanning her face as she started laughing too. Soon the two were on the floor, pounding the ground in amusement.

"Oh, man, just erase that image from your mind, okay? I don't want you to ever mention that again," After a moment, Katherine wiped the laughter-tears from her eyes and turned to face the barely-recovering Matthew.

"Uh-huh, I'm totally remembering that for as long as I live," Matthew smiled at Katherine and slapped her shoulder.

"Let's head downstairs," he scowled, "Your sister let my brother in," with a sigh, Matthew heaved himself to his feet.

"Whatever you say, Sir Knight," Katherine grinned, leading the way out of her room.

"Shut the door on your way out, pretty please,"

"Anything for you, Katherine,"


End file.
